


Reunion Of The Lonely Christmas Lovers

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “And she’s your best friend.” Shay offered.“She is,” he nodded. “And my most trusted companion.”The Irishman leaned on his elbows, peering at the man. “So, how did you and she become so close?” he glanced down at his mug. “This might be rude, but you don’t seem the type that has many friends.”“Unlike you?” Haytham countered, and Shay couldn’t help but see all their faces in his mind.“Aye, I’m one to talk, I guess.”
Relationships: Shay Cormac & Reader, Shay Cormac/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Reunion Of The Lonely Christmas Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Peeps, we are adding Shay to the Christmas fic list. Because I have nothing better to do than juggle three characters at once lol. Enjoy! -Thorne

“Alright, look piss-ant,” she sighed. “I _have_ to get on the ship.”

“ _No_.” he grunted, arms wrapping tighter around her body as if he could keep her forever.

“Shay, I have a mission to do.” She reasoned. “I’ll be back after I’m done.”

“But it might take _forever_ , (Y/N).”

“Oh please, this is _me_ we’re talking about. I’ll be done within a year and back before you know it.”

Shay pulled back slightly, peering into her eyes. They were self-assured, like always, and he let out a sigh.

“Aye, you’re right.” He let her go, watching as she straightened out her uniform. “Will you send me a letter or two?”

“No.” (Y/N) bit out and his face dropped. She let out a laugh, slapping his stomach. “ _Yes, piss-ant, I’ll send you letters when I can_. _God, you’re gullible_.”

He huffed, but a grin crossed his lips and he reached up, cupping her face. “ _Cheeky little thing_.”

“Well _one of us_ in this relationship has to be. _And let’s face it, it isn’t you_.” (Y/N) countered.

Shay’s face turned solemn and he murmured, “Be careful, love, please.”

“I’ll try,” she shrugged. “No promises though.”

His hand shifted, firmly grasping the back of her neck, but not enough to hurt. “ _No. Promise me right now that you’ll be careful and that you’ll come back to me in one piece_.”

(Y/N) met his gaze and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. “ _I’ve lost too much. I won’t lose you, love_.”

She smiled and pressed her lips to his. “ _I promise that despite my usual dumbass streak, I will come back to you_.” His eyes were wary, and she added, “Safe and sound, alive and well.”

Shay searched her gaze, then whispered, “I love you, (Y/N).”

She smiled. “I love you more, Shay.” The captain of the ship called for her and she sighed, pulling away from him. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I’ll think about you all the time.” he yearned.

(Y/N) scoffed. “ _Don’t quit your day job piss-ant_. You still have responsibilities to worry about other than me.”

She boarded the ship and walked to the stern, waving at him until he was out of sight.

*******

“You don’t seem to be enjoying the Christmas festivities much, Shay.” His eyes darted to the Grandmaster. “Not feeling the cheer?”

Shay huffed into his tankard, taking a swig before setting it down. “What makes you say that, Master Haytham?”

The Grandmaster chuckled. “You can call me Haytham, Shay. We’re in an informal setting.” He regarded the Irishman with a steely gaze. “Missing our _Spymaster_?”

The Assassin-Hunter choked into his beer, pounding his chest harshly as coughs tore through his throat. “What—” he started but broke into more coughs. Haytham merely handed him a handkerchief.

Shay’s face was crimson, and he took it. “Thank you,” he croaked, slightly glaring when the man beside him smirked.

“I’ll take that as a _yes_ then.” Haytham sighed and crossed one of his legs over the other. “I understand why you miss her. She’s good company.” His steel eyes scanned the group of Templars around them. “And an even better Templar than most.”

“And she’s _your_ best friend.” Shay offered.

“She is,” he nodded. “And my most trusted companion.”

The Irishman leaned on his elbows, peering at the man. “So, how did you and she become so close?” he glanced down at his mug. “ _This might be rude, but you don’t seem the type that has many friends_.”

“ _Unlike you_?” Haytham countered, and Shay couldn’t help but see all their faces in his mind.

“Aye, I’m one to talk, I guess.”

The Grandmaster let out a sigh, staring off into the distance as he said, “She and I met when we were children. Our fathers were old friends and when hers died, (Y/N) came to live in our house.”

“And I assume you were both trained as Templars then?” Shay guessed.

Haytham offered a rare snort. “Actually, she was an _Assassin_ once.”

Shay’s eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped. He didn’t even try to hide the unbridled shock he felt.

“When I was taken in by the Templars, she was taken by the Assassins. We met on one of my first missions after I was inducted.” His eyes narrowed fondly. “ _We beat the ever-living hell out of one another before calling a truce_.” Haytham glanced at Shay. “We talked it out and she swore her loyalty to me.”

The Irishman blinked, deadpanning, “ _Our (Y/N)_? She just _listened_ to you? And then joined you?” He cocked a brow. “ _Are you sure we’re talking about the same woman_?”

Haytham chuckled and sipped the wine from his goblet. “Oh, I don’t mean it was an _hour_ of talking.” He looked at the other. “ _It took a whole month for me to convince her to join me_.”

“And she did?”

“(Y/N) told me that my father had saved her father’s life and served his crew for it. She said she owed me the same allegiance that her father gave mine.” He set the goblet down and tapped the stem with his pointer finger. “ _She has only ever been the one person I could trust with everything I’ve ever had other than Holden_.”

Haytham’s eyes held an unfathomable pain that Shay had never seen, nor did he ever expect to see again, because as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

“ _I…have always been protective of her because her loss would devastate me beyond repair. I am glad there is someone else other than I, with her well-being in mind_.” He met Shay’s eyes and something akin to an understanding passed between them.

The Irishman nodded, knowing that there were no words needed to be said, but the warmth in his chest made him burn with pride. He raised his tankard up, watching Haytham raise his glass.

A loud knock sounded from the closed door and Haytham’s eyes darted to one of the servants who nodded and walked over. They opened the door then turned to the side, and immediately, their drinks hit the table, spilling all over.

*******

One whole year she’d been traveling on her own, and though she enjoyed being on her own at times, (Y/N) was done with being alone. All she wanted was to be wrapped in Shay’s arms.

The mansion came into view and she smiled tiredly, feet suddenly feeling like they were made of lead. She pushed on though, the thought of comfort and congratulations too much to weigh her down.

(Y/N) made it to the door and snorted at the sound of the festivities coming from within. She knocked loudly and a few moments later, the door opened. Smiling at the servant she passed by them and into the dining room, dropping her bag down on the floor. She grinned at the disbelieving expressions on her lover and friends’ faces.

“ _Oh, I see how it is. Having the Christmas parties without me_?” she quipped, and a scraping chair caught her attention before someone had her around the waist, hauling her into the air.

“Lass!” Shay shouted, voice laced with joy. “You’re back!”

(Y/N) snorted and placed her hands on his broad shoulders, squeezing tightly. “Told you I would, piss-ant.” He lowered her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Have you been _obedient_ since I’ve been gone?”

Shay offered her a toothy grin. “ _About as obedient as I usually am_.” He winked. “ _Which is never_.”

She tutted. “Na _ughty, naughty boy, Shay Cormac. Whatever will I do with you_?”

“ _I can think of a few things_ ,” he offered rather salaciously, and a gag sounded behind them.

“ **Get a room**!” someone shouted.

(Y/N) peered over his shoulder and shouted, “Oi! This is _my_ house, you fuckers. And I’m _this close_ to making all you get out so my lover and I can _really reunite_ for Christmas.”

The group let out exaggerated noises of disgust and Shay nuzzled the side of her head. “Fort Arsenal is only a few away,” he murmured. “Want to leave?”

She shook her head. “My feet are _killing_ me. _I can’t walk anymore_.” Her eyes drifted to Haytham who wore a welcoming smile. “Besides, I’d better fill ‘im in on what happened in England.”

Before she could move, she found herself being scooped up bridal style by Shay. Her arms automatically went around his neck, though she was shocked herself.

“ **Shay**!”

He shook his head and turned to Haytham. “Grandmaster, I know you want to talk to her, but I’ve spent a whole year without her.” He spun on his heel and started marching to the stairs. “You can have her tomorrow.”

“I am _not_ a prize to be won!”

“ _A mhalairt ar fad, grá. You’re my prize_.”

“I _will_ punch the shit out of you, piss-ant.”

“ _Keep threatening me. It’s a turn-on_.”

“ **Oh, you’re gross**!”

*******

She lay on his bare chest, humming contently as his fingers lazily traced up and down her spine.

“I’m glad you’re home, (Y/N).”

She met his eyes and offered him a heartfelt smile. “As am I.” She reached up and brushed his hair out of his face. “I missed you with all my heart.”

Shay took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. “ _Merry Christmas, love_.”

(Y/N) rested her chin on his chest, murmuring, “ _Merry Christmas, Shay_.”


End file.
